Aasmund
Aasmund the Great is considered as the first Uersir of Varingaard. Together with Brynwyld the Cunning, he led his people to the northern ridges of Mount Hyr, where they became tributary sons and daughters of Yngvar. He was known for being a stern leader, such that his words were law. Aasmund was the founding father of the Jarls, a guild of warriors sworn to service to the Rau'n of the Wind. Physical Description Aasmund was said to be the strongest warrior of his time. Standing tall at 6'7", his stocky build towers most of his men. He was proud of his battle scars, they were a testament to the many battles that he won and survived. Aasmund had long pale blonde hair that he would usually shave at the sides. His eyes were light blue; legend claims they shine in the dark and could see through the mists of the North. Biography Like the other Varingians, Aasmund hailed from an unnamed ruined human settlement in the northwest. Due to the rampant attacks of unshaped, their city was vanquished and the survivors were pushed to escape towards the cold north. He was chosen leader and only agreed on the terms that his words would be the law, that anyone who thought otherwise would be punished by death. As it was a desperate time, the people acquiesced. He led the people through winter and its hail storms. They were occasionally ambushed by other vagrants and raiders, and suffered continuous attacks from the unshaped. Aasmund was a great leader and commander. He was wise as he was strong and brave. They suffered few loses on their journey. They conquered their enemies, be it humans or unshaped. Aasmund himself believed that the greater threat in their survival was the diminishing supply of food. His people drew their courage from their dictator. But for his good qualities, Aasmund was a terrible misogynist. He gave his men important responsibilities but reduced women to menial tasks. He reasoned that the men outnumbered the women and are thus superior. One woman was thoroughly displeased with his chauvinism and was courageous enough to say it to his face. Her name was Brynwyld, the first to challenge Aasmund's authority. The mere fact that she proposed against Aasmund's mandate that only allowed men to hunt was enough a reason to be punished by death. However, as Aasmund believed men to be above women in intellect, he allowed himself to be challenged through a duel. He had pride in his own might, and thus fought half-heartedly. Suffice to say that Brynwyld lasted for hours, their duel was akin to a dance, not one of them out of rhythm. They decided to rest, where Aasmund saw to chide Brynwyld of her strength, downplaying the fact that he was already out of breath. He said that she matched half his efforts, but the woman had no reply but silence. He sought to shame the woman by fighting with all his power, yet Brynwyld deftly matched his blade. She was quick enough to even ensconce a number of stabs, most of which were deflected by Aasmund's armor. The morrow came and the duel still had no victor, the continuous battle wearing down both warriors. They rested, and Aasmund vowed to land a scar on Brynwyld's body. The woman, who has suffered no scar throughout the years that she had been a fighter, only had mocking laughs to give. Later that night, when their swords had to rest, Aasmund told Brynwyld of all his battlescars. The woman disarmed Aasmund by saying, "I will not add to those." The third day came they assumed their duel, each of them ardent and determined to win. Perhaps due to a snag in the Tapestry of Fate, Aasmund was able to snatch one of Brynwyld's swords and break the other. The woman did not yield and continued to fight unarmed, and caught Aasmund unaware by brawling with thim and in a moment of strangling, bit his right arm, causing the great leader to drop his sword. The fight continued with the two using their bare hands, though Brynwyld had resorted to defense, swiftly evading Aasmund blows. The worn-out Aasmund did not call for a truce, but then realized a fact - this woman had equal guts with any other male warrior. They continued to fight until their exhaustion, before the night ended the battle was considered a draw.